Umbrella Corporation/Background
1962 Undated * Architect George Trevor is hired by Lord Oswell Edward Spencer to design and build an exquisite mansion for him in the Arklay Mountains. Development begins in earnest and lasts for five years. 1966 Before December * Disgusted with the state of the human race, Lord Spencer pioneers a eugenics program to create a superior breed of humans that will one day rule over the Earth. This plan is named the "Wesker Program" after its head researcher. December 4 * Spencer, James Marcus and Edward Ashford explore the remains of the Ndipaya Kingdom in the area of Africa known as Kijuju. There, they discover the Stairway to the Sun, a toxic flower that hosts the Progenitor virus. 1967 February 12 * The Stairway to the Sun is cultivated by Spencer and his eugenics circle, but fails to produce Progenitor virions due to as-yet unknown environmental factors. March 23 * Despite attempts to simulate the proper environmental conditions in a laboratory setting, cultivation of the Progenitor virus continues to fail. Spencer proposes establishing a company as a means to gain more funding. November * Friday 10 November - With the Spencer Mansion completed, Spencer invites George Trevor and his family to the estate to celebrate. George's wife and daughter arrive ahead of him and are taken prisoner and locked away in a makeshift laboratory beneath the courtyard. By this point, Spencer has succeeded in cultivating the Progenitor virus outside of its natural environment, creating two new strains. One of these strains is injected into Jessica Trevor - George's wife - and the other into the Trevors' daughter Lisa. The A-type strain fails to replicate in Jessica, but the B-type strain causes Lisa to develop certain beneficial mutations. * Monday 13 November - George Trevor arrives at the Spencer Mansion. He is treated as a guest and informed that Jessica and Lisa have not yet arrived as they have "taken a detour to visit a sick relative". In truth, Jessica is dead after being labelled as a failed subject while Lisa remains alive in the laboratory undergoing further experimentation. * Wednesday 15 November - Spencer hires a new researcher that physically resembles Jessica Trevor in order to keep Lisa calm while she undergoes further testing. In a blind rage, Lisa kills the researcher and rips off her face, keeping the severed face to give to her real mother. * Friday 24 November '''- George Trevor is confined to a single room in the mansion for 'security reasons'. George suspects the truth, that Spencer is imprisoning him because he knows all of the mansion's secrets. * '''Monday 27 November - George manages to escape confinement and roams the estate trying to find a way out. He wanders for several days without food or water. December 1 * George Trevor dies of malnourishment, though not before discovering a tombstone with his name on it. 1968 April * The Umbrella Corporation is established to develop and sell biological weapons to the United States military while using the profits to fund Project W. As a cover for their illegal genetic research, Umbrella are publicly established as a pharmaceuticals manufacturer. July * Edward Ashford, one of Umbrella's co-founders, dies after contracting the Progenitor virus. His son, Alexander, becomes the new head of the Ashford family. August * Umbrella constructs a research centre and management training facility in the Arklay Mountains. James Marcus takes up the position of director of the facility, primarily to continue his Progenitor research in private. 1969 * Umbrella's Antarctic facility is constructed under the supervision of Alexander Ashford. The new base becomes the main research facility for Alexander's Code: VERONICA project. 1971 * Extracting the DNA of the Ashford family matriarch Veronica, Alexander creates a zygotic clone which he genetically modifies further before implanting within a surrogate mother. An unintended side-effect of the process leads to two fraternal twins being born, a girl named Alexia and a boy named Alfred. 1976 * The Ebola virus is discovered in North Africa and becomes the focus of interest in Umbrella's bio-weapons research. 1977 September * Friday 2 September - Albert Wesker and William Birkin are enroled as candidates for executive training at URC under Dr. Marcus. * Monday 19 September - Dr. Marcus produces the first strain of the T-virus by splicing leech DNA with Progenitor. October * Friday 7 October The Assistant Director at the Research Centre intensifies the competitive rivalry between Wesker and Birkin under Dr. Marcus' orders. * Sunday 23 October - Marcus' research on the T-virus is suspended while preparations are made for carrying out human experiments. 1978 January 31 * A trap is set off at the Umbrella Research Centre, which was set up by Marcus to prevent spies from discovering his T-virus reseach. Marcus suspects that the spy was sent by Lord Spencer. February * Friday 3 February - Dr. Marcus infects four leeches with the T-virus, believing that their single-minded biology is perfect for bio-weapon research. * Friday 10 February - The T-infected leeches have multiplied to eight and doubled in size. However, due to lack of sufficient nourishment, they resort to cannibalism and two of the leeches are consumed. * Saturday 11 February - Marcus discovers evidence of unauthorized entry into his lab. March 7 * Marcus feeds live animals to his leech specimens. During this procedure, it is discovered that the leeches no longer exhibit cannibalistic tendencies and have developed collective thinking, working together as one to feed. However, half of the leeches are killed by their live prey. April * Saturday 22 April '''- Dr. Marcus notes his leech test subjects have fully developed a collective mentality and now move, behave and attack as if a single being. * '''Saturday 30 April - A staff member at the laboratory discovers Dr. Marcus' research, and he begins to consider the use of humans as a food source. June 3 * Dr. Marcus discovers that his leeches have multiplied exponentially. They have also coalesced into a singular mass that takes on a human shape, mimicking the appearance of Marcus himself. July * Saturday 29 July - Umbrella officially closes down the Arklay research centre and executive training facility. Dr. Marcus remains on-site to continue his leech experiments. Meanwhile, Albert Wesker and William Birkin are transferred to the Arklay Laboratory beneath the Spencer Mansion where they are appointed as chief researchers. * Monday 31 July - Birkin creates a new strain of the Tyrant virus by splicing Marcus' original strain with Ebola. The resulting strain is highly contagious and causes human hosts to mutate into a corpse-like state while remaining physically functional, though their mental faculties have deteriorated to the point where they become highly aggressive. Due to these traits, the test subjects are referred to as "zombies". 1981 July 27 * Alexia Ashford, though only 10 years old, is appointed as one of Umbrella's senior researchers and conducts her own research on the T-virus. After July * Unable to create a viral strain with a 100% fatality rate, Birkin instead focuses on the creation of Bio-Organic Weapons that can eliminate outbreak survivors. The first Hunter B.O.W.'s are created by introducing reptilian DNA to a human ovum using the T-virus as a bonding agent. * Researchers at the Arklay Laboratory ponder if more success would be achieved if Alexia was present, which annoys Birkin immensely. Birkin moves too fast in his research for the specimens to survive, much to Wesker's annoyance. Yet Lisa Trevor survived all that she was infected with. Wesker questions how she can survive such exposure to so much of the virus. 1982 * Alexia Ashford creates the T-Veronica virus. 1983 February 17 * Alexia and Alfred discover and enter a hidden room in the Antarctic Base. They are horrified upon learning that they were mere experiments created as part of their father Alexander's lust for a (positive) reputation. March 3 * Alexia and Alfred trap their father Alexander and experiment on him, injecting him with the T-Veronica virus. April 22 * By this time, Alexander has mutated into a gruesome creature that remains locked away in the dungeon beneath the Antarctic Base. His agonized screams echo through the halls, unnerving many of the staff, who come to refer to this creature as "Nosferatu". Alfred notes that his father has always been a failure, even as a test subject. December 31 * Alexia determines that the T-Veronica virus needs appropriate time to bond with a host successfully. Deciding to use herself as a test subject, she stages a laboratory accident and fakes her own death. She then injects herself with T-Veronica and places herself into cryogenic stasis deep beneath the Antarctic Base. She instructs her brother Alfred to awaken her in fifteen years time. 1984 Undated * Albert Wesker ponders on why Spencer chose the Arklay Mountains as the site to conduct T-virus research, as though Spencer wanted an outbreak to occur one day. * Lisa Trevor, still alive after decades of painful experimentation, is locked away in an underground chamber beneath the estate's courtyard. 1988 July 1 * Umbrella initiates the Tyrant Project with the intention of creating the ultimate B.O.W.. However, due to the number of viable candidates being only one in ten million, the project is stalled for a decade while Umbrella develops a new T-virus strain to produce more viable subjects. Undated * Under Lord Spencer's orders, Wesker and Birkin carry out the assassination of Dr. Marcus. Marcus is gunned down in his lab and his body is dumped in a nearby water treatment plant, along with his Queen Leech specimen. The Queen Leech is still alive and enters Marcus' body through his mouth. It begins to consume Marcus' body from within, the T-virus fusing the leech's DNA with Marcus' own. This fusion takes ten years to complete, resulting in the Queen Leech transforming into a clone of Marcus. * The NE-α Type parasite is created by Umbrella's European branch in order to advance the Tyrant Project. Birkin acquires a parasite and has it implanted into Lisa Trevor, but the parasite is consumed by Lisa's mutated cells and bonds with her genetic makeup. Further examination reveals that the ingestion of the NE-α Type combined with all of the different viral strains that Lisa has been injected with over the years has resulted in the birth of a new, more powerful viral strain. The new mutant strain is dubbed "Golgotha", or "G", by Birkin. 1991 * Albert Wesker is transferred to Umbrella's Intelligence division. * William Birkin is transferred to the new NEST facility beneath Raccoon City to carry out his research on the G-virus. 1993 * Sheva Alomar's parents die in an accident at an Umbrella facility in Africa. * Raccoon City's police chief Brian Irons starts taking bribes from Umbrella. He prevents anyone from investigating the company's illegl activities in Raccoon City. 1994 * Umbrella constructs its base on Rockfort Island. 1996 April * The Special Tactics and Rescue Service branch of the Raccoon Police Department is established thanks to Umbrella's funding. September * Thursday 26 September - A condemned criminal known only as "α" is acquired by Umbrella and subjected to T-virus experiments. A metal rod is inserted into his brain. * Sunday 29 September - Subject "α" has his eyes surgically removed. October * Tuesday 8 October - "α" is injected with a muscle booster. * Wednesday 30 October - "α" develops a heightened sense of hearing. November 8 * "α" escapes. 1998 April * After ten years, the Queen Leech is reborn as a clone of James Marcus, taking on his intellect and memories. Believing itself to be Marcus, it devises a plot to take revenge against Umbrella. * Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A opens in Raccoon City. Its purpose is the destruction of toxic byproducts of Umbrella's bio-weapon experiments. May * Monday 11 May - The ε strain of the T-virus is introduced to the Tyrant candidates at the Arklay Laboratory. At least two specimens survive the procedure: T-002 and T-011. On the same day, Marcus' clone initiates his revenge scheme by scattering the T-virus within the facility (most likely by manipulating his leeches into breaching viral containers). * Tuesday 12 May - A number of staff at the Arklay mansion facility are confirmed infected. * Thursday 14 May - The Cerberus B.O.W.'s at the Arklay lab become increasingly aggressive due to not being fed and manage to escape from their cages. * Friday 15 May - The Spencer Mansion is locked down to prevent the T-virus from spreading. The staff are completely cut off from the outside world. One researcher tries to escape via the helipad but is shot dead by on-site security. * Sunday 17 May - An unexplained accident at the Arklay Laboratory's dormitory building causes a giant mutated plant to bloom. Its vines dig deep underground, where it begins to feed from the Aqua Ring, flooded when a lab worker ruptured the tank. * Tuesday 19 May - By this point, a number of the mansion staff have turned into zombies. The mansion's animal keeper has been physically decaying over several days, and by this point his mental faculties have begun to deteriorate. * Wednesday 20 May - A 20-year old woman is killed by Cerberus dogs running loose in the woods surrounding Raccoon City. This is the first in a string of gruesome deaths that occur around the area as a direct result of the T-virus outbreak at the mansion. * Thursday 21 May - Several mansion researchers fall victim to Plant 42 which siphons the blood from their bodies to sustain itself. Meanwhile, the animal keeper has all but completely turned into a zombie, having now turned to cannibalism. June * Wednesday 3 June - After writing a final letter to his wife, Dr. Martin Crackhorn - one of the last remaining researchers at the Arklay Laboratory - commits suicide to prevent himself from becoming a zombie. Supposedly he fails to damage his brain and so he reanimates anyway. * Monday 8 June - Dr. John Clemens, the Chief Researcher at the Arklay Laboratory, writes a final letter to his lover Ada Wong, urging her to destroy the lab if she ever returns. Whether Clemens succumbed to the T-virus or killed himself first is unknown, though the former is more likely. * Tuesday 16 June - By this point, at least two more people have been killed by roaming B.O.W.'s in the forests north of Raccoon City. * Monday 22 June - An employee at the Umbrella-owned sewage treatment plant in Raccoon City comes into work displaying symptoms of T-virus infection. July * Thursday 9 July - As the number of murders has increased, the Raccoon City Police close off all roads into the Arklay Mountains and instigate a curfew. The police chief also announces that S.T.A.R.S. will be investigating the area. * Tuesday 14 July - Albert Wesker and William Birkin receive orders from Umbrella HQ that they are to re-open the executive training facility in the Arklay Mountains. * Wednesday 22 July - Wesker receives orders from Umbrella HQ to lure the S.T.A.R.S. members into the Spencer Mansion and allow them to be killed by the creatures running loose there. This will allow Umbrella to collect combat data on the specimens. * Thursday 23 July - The Ecliptic Express, a train privately owned by Umbrella, is carrying new personnel to URC in the Arklay Mountains when it is attacked by swarms of infected leeches. All of the passengers and crew are killed and infected by the leeches, causing the train to come to a halt in the middle of the forest. Umbrella Security Service troops, under Wesker's command, are dispatched to URC and the train.Two hours after the initial attack on the Ecliptic Express, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team crash lands in Raccoon Forest. While searching the area, Rebecca Chambers and later Edward Dewey get onboard the Ecliptic Express while the USS Delta Team restarts it. RPD helicopter pilot Kevin Dooley is killed in his cockpit, and the other Bravo Team members escape into the Spencer Mansion. During the journey, Edward turns into a zombie, and Delta Team is infected by leeches. Rebecca encounters former Marine Billy Coen aboard the train who had escaped from a military convoy. Forced to work together to survive, Rebecca and Billy manage to stop the runaway train before it derails. They arrive at URC only to find it infested with zombies and other creatures. * Friday 24 July - In the early hours, Rebecca and Billy search through the training school and make their way to Dr. James Marcus' derelict underground laboratory. Coen is attacked by an Eliminator and falls into an underwater river, sending him to the water treatment plant. In the meantime, the survivors of the second investigation team are attacked by more leeches when the Queen Leech attacks the water treatment plant. Rebecca arrives at the factory to find Enrico Marini is also investigating the area, but she continues on her own and, after fighting the Proto-Tyrant, journeys to the water treatment plant where she rescues Coen. During this, Wesker heads out through the factory, intent on searching the executive training center while Dr. Birkin makes preparations to destroy the entire complex; he fights the Proto-Tyrant as well during his search. The Tyrant heads to the water treatment plant, where it is finally killed by Rebecca and Billy, who soon run into the Queen Leech itself and fight it. During their fight, Dr. Birkin activates the self-destruct system as Wesker fights one of Col. Sergei Vladimir's custom-made "Ivan" T-103 bodyguards in the training center, but the only death is the Queen Leech itself, which is killed in the explosion. Chambers and Coen part ways, and she heads over to the Spencer Mansion to search for Bravo Team. In the evening, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team are dispatched to continue Bravo Team's investigation, but are attacked by Cerberus dogs shortly after landing. Joseph Frost is killed and the chopper pilot Brad Vickers panicks and takes off, leaving his teammates to die. The remaining members of Alpha Team flee from the dogs and take cover within the mansion. Here, they begin searching for Bravo Team, only to find most of them have been killed by the abnormal creatures stalking the halls of the mansion. Chris Redfield finds Rebecca still alive. Meanwhile, Wesker blackmails Barry Burton into destroying any evidence relating to his ties with Umbrella. * Saturday 25 July - In the early hours, Enrico Marini - captain of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team - is shot by Wesker before he can reveal what he knows about Wesker to Alpha Team. This leaves Rebecca Chambers as the last surviving member of Bravo Team. Inside the underground laboratory, Wesker injects himself with a prototype virus, hoping to fake his death and hand over the lab's bio-weapons data to one of Umbrella's rivals. When the other four arrive in the lab, he releases the T-002 Tyrant and is impaled on its claws. The T-002 chases the S.T.A.RS. members to the helipad, where it is killed by a rocket launcher, and they escape on the Alpha Team helicopter back to Raccoon City. Meanwhile, Wesker has been revived by the prototype virus and discovers the bio-weapons computer data has already been copied and wiped by Col. Vladimir. With no time to gather live samples as the facility begins to self-destruct, Wesker uses his new abilities to race through to the mansion, where he fights Lisa Trevor. After Trevor is subdued, Wesker escapes the explosion thanks to his enhanced speed. * Wednesday 29 July '''- The P-12A Plant director discovers that the anti-retroviral drugs used by the staff to protect themselves from T-virus infection are now useless against a new mutation in the virus. The staff are now infected, and the director keeps a handgun with him at all times, ready to commit suicide. August * '''Wednesday 5 August - Sergant Nikolai Zinoviev, a Monitor planted within the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, reports to Umbrella HQ on the recent developments following the Mansion Incident. Though it appears the destruction of the Arklay Laboratory and subsequent wildfires wiped out all trace of the T-virus, he urges caution. Sgt. Zinoviev also reports on his spying on the S.T.A.R.S. survivors, and understands they are planning to go public on the Mansion Incident. Meanwhile, on Sheena Island, a worker at the newly-operational Tyrant mass-production facility writes in his journal his disgust at the violent manner he is required to extract B Hetero Nonserotonin, a hormone needed for the T-103 culture, and how the island's governor, Commander Vincent Goldman, has no sympathy for the teenagers abducted and killed for the process. * Saturday 8 August - Chris Redfield urges the R.P.D. to look into the activities of Umbrella. Chief Irons, who is on Umbrella's payroll, blocks all attempts at an investigation. Since there is no substantial evidence remaining from the Arklay Laboratory, the police have nothing to charge Umbrella with. Few people will even mention the incident due to Umbrella's influence over Raccoon City. * Thursday 13 August - Chris Redfield is suspended from the R.P.D., but continues to investigate Umbrella alone without any police assistance. * Saturday 15 August - Through unknown means, Redfield learns about the G-virus. * Monday 17 August - Numerous "monster sightings" around Raccoon City are reported to the police. Redfield believes that Umbrella is responsible, suspecting that the monsters are B.O.W.'s that had escaped from the Spencer Mansion prior to its destruction. * Thursday 20 August - Umbrella executive Morpheus D. Duvall is held responsible for the loss of the Arklay Laboratory and suspended from the company. Umbrella agents continue to monitor Duvall in the event that he attempts to leak company secrets. * Monday 24 August - Chris Redfield and Barry Burton leave Raccoon City to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe. * Sunday 30 August - Dr. Peter Jenkins, a virologist at Raccoon University, develops a vaccine to the T-virus, dubbing it Daylight. September * Tuesday 1 September '''- An unnamed UBCS mercenary finishes six months of intensive training after being saved from execution by Umbrella, who were able to bribe his government into handing him over for their anti-bioweapons force. * '''Saturday 5 September - Thomas, an employee at the Umbrella sewage treatment plant, begins showing signs of T-virus infection, constantly complaining of itching all over his body. * Wednesday 9 September - Thomas' symptoms steadily worsen as he begins to become overly fixated with meat. * Thursday 10 September - On Sheena Island, the prisoners are allowed to visit the local arcade. There, they are seen by Lott Klein, a local boy. One of the imprisoned boys notices that drugs are being put into their meals to make them lose consciousness. He also notices that the other prisoners have been acting strangely from the drugs. Meanwhile, in Raccoon City, Ethan, director of the Raccoon General Hospital, describes how wards are beginning to fill with people infected by the T-virus from the ongoing effects of the Mansion Incident. * Saturday 12 September - Thomas has almost succumbed to the T-virus. His colleague Scott is also unknowingly infected. * Friday 18 September - Conditions at Raccoon General Hospital continue to deteriorate as more and more people check in displaying T-virus symptoms. * Tuesday 22 September - Although T-virus infections have been on the rise since the Mansion Incident, this day is considered to be the beginning of the notorious Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Late at night, U.S.S. troops led by HUNK infiltrate the NEST facility beneath Raccoon City in order to obtain the G-virus from Dr. Birkin. Birkin intends to betray Umbrella and sell G to the U.S. military, but when the U.S.S. arrive, Birkin resists and is shot. HUNK's team seize an attache case containing numerous vials of the T and G-viruses. However, Birkin is carrying another vial in his labcoat pocket and injects himself with it to save his life. This causes Birkin's wounds to regenerate, but also causes him to rapidly mutate. Fueled by the virus, Birkin goes after the U.S.S. soldiers, killing them one by one. During this rampage, he shatters the vials containing the T-virus, which leaks out into the sewers. * Thursday 24 September - By this point, the T-virus has spread across Raccoon City, both through the city's water supply and carried by sewer rats. Thousands of people become infected and turn into zombies by evening, leading to mass chaos and panic throughout the city. The U.S. Army sends in helicopters to rescue civilians, but the evacuation order is cancelled after one chopper crashes after picking up an infected refugee. * Friday 25 September - Following the riots of the previous night, the U.S. Army barricades the roads heading into Raccoon City and isolates much of Arklay County from any contact with the outside world, other than military action within the city. * Saturday 26 September - The staff of Raccoon General Hospital produce the Daylight vaccine to the T-virus, but by then all of the hospital staff and patients have either died or turned into zombies. Without any security present, the B.O.W.'s being stored in the hospital's basement lab break loose. Meanwhile, at the Raccoon Police Station, the situation quickly deteriorates as elements of their refugee camp begin to transform into zombies, unaware of the water contamination. One of the refugees, a restaurant owner, transforms ten minutes after arrival and is shot dead. Marvin Branagh makes a final report involving one of the missing jewels being discovered in the autopsy of the restaurant owner. David Ford of the Raccoon Police Department writes his first operation report, describing the hopelessness of the Police's situation due to the decisions made by Chief Irons earlier. Chief Irons himself has gone insane and begun hunting people down, including his own officers, whether they are infected or not. On the streets of Raccoon City, Raccoon SWAT heads out in an attempt to fight the zombies head on, only to be completely wiped out; meanwhile, the UBCS arrive into the city and are similarly slaughtered. Surviving UBCS personnel make attempts to head to the St. Michael Clock Tower, their extraction point. * Sunday 27 September - A group of survivors have fled underground and make their way to NEST where they run into an Umbrella scientist called Monica attempting to smuggle a G-embryo out of the complex. Monica is attacked by a mutated moth and drops the container holding the G-embryo, which breaks out and parasitises her. Monica is rejected by the G which bursts out of her chest and rapidly matures. The creature pursues Yoko Suzuki and her group of survivors, but they manage to kill the creature. Meanwhile, twelve people are injured when zombies overrun the police station's western barricade. At this time, the RPD have their first encounter with mutant creatures that they come to refer to as "Lickers". * Monday 28 September - Umbrella deploys a new type of Tyrant into Raccoon City, the Nemesis T-Type. The Nemesis is programmed to hunt down and kill any surviving S.T.A.R.S. members left in the city. It locates Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers outside the RPD building, killing Brad and pursuing Jill into the building. Also around this time, four more RPD officers have been killed and Lt. Branagh has been wounded and infected. At the St. Michael Clock Tower, the UBCS soldiers that had gathered there find the location indefensible. Some of the mercenaries are killed by zombies while others commit suicide after giving in to terror. Jill later escapes from the RPD and while wandering the desolate streets, she encounters a UBCS soldier known as Carlos Oliveira. Meeting with Carlos' superiors Mikhail Victor and Nickolai Zinoviev, Jill agrees to work with them so they can start up a tram car and escape. They succeed, but the Nemesis catches up to Jill and boards the tram. Recognising Valentine as the Nemesis's target, Sgt. Zinoviev fakes his death in the hopes the B.O.W. will not consider him a secondary target. During the journey, the Nemesis attacks, and Cpt. Mikhail is killed. Jill is infected with a T-virus strain in a fight with the Nemesis and Cpl. Oliveira looks after her unconscious body at the clock tower. * Tuesday 29 September '''- Police officer Leon S. Kennedy arrives in Raccoon City after a long cross-state journey to report in to work. He runs into Chris Redfield's sister, Claire, at the Mizoil Gas Station on the edge of the city. The two escape from zombies by commandeering an Arklay County Sheriff's Department cruiser, and drive into Raccoon City. They are forced to run to the Raccoon Police Station due to the blockaded roads, and arrive at different times. Umbrella sends in a helicopter carrying six T-103 Tyrants to the city, with one landing near the Raccoon Police Station and another five going to the P-12A plant to tackle Delta Force intruders. While exploring the station, Leon partners up with Ada Wong, who claims to be an FBI agent, and learns from Ben Bertolucci that Chief Irons is corrupt and that Dr. Annette Birkin is involved in the outbreak. Claire meanwhile finds Sherry Birkin, the Birkins' daughter, hiding in an underground facility, but she is abducted by Chief Irons and taken to the Raccoon City Orphanage. * '''Wednesday 30 September - Over the course of the night, Claire searches through the Raccoon City streets for the orphanage, but when she gets there Chief Irons and Sherry have been parasitised by William Birkin's G-larvae; Irons is killed soon after, while Sherry exhibits signs of infection. When they get to the sewers, Sherry passes out. Meanwhile, Leon and Ada encounter Robert Kendo, owner of a local gun shop. He is unwilling to help them do anything other than pass through, and soon after kills his infected daughter, Emma, having already done so his wife. Leon is shot by Annette Birkin when he and Ada confront her, and Ada later suffers an injury which forces Kennedy to search for her. Both groups of survivors and Annette travel at their own times to NEST. Claire obtains the DEVIL vaccine using Sherry's pendant, while Leon later triggers the facility's self-destruct when he recovers a G-virus sample as FBI evidence. During one of these events, the mutated William confronts the person returning from the lab and seriously injured Annette prior to a fight; Annette soon after dies from internal hemorrhaging. Claire and Sherry escape onto a train following another encounter with William, while Leon and Ada turn on one another when her identity as a spy is revealed. Ada is assumed dead in a fall, and Leon continues on without her. Fighting a Tyrant on an elevator, he is saved thanks to Ada throwing an anti-tank launcher, allowing him to kill the Tyrant. Claire and Leon fight William as he boards the escape train, and the two and Sherry head out through the plains of Arklay County. Soon after, Claire leaves to search for her brother, while Leon and Sherry are taken into government custody. Ada escapes NEST, but is injured. During Leon and Claire's exploration, U.S.S. Alpha Team member HUNK reaches the abandoned Raccoon Police Station with one remaining sample of the G-virus, and is rescued by an Umbrella helicopter. October * Thursday 1 October - In the early hours of the morning, S.T.A.R.S. officer Jill Valentine wakes up after being unconscious since the night of the 28th. Cpl. Carlos Oliveira rushes to Raccoon General Hospital in search of anti-retroviral drugs, and discovers the T-virus vaccine the staff were working on. Jill is treated, and the two head out looking for a means out of the city. During their separate travels to the P-12A Plant, both become aware that the US military now intends to fire a missile into the city to contain the outbreak. Sgt. Zinoviev takes a helicopter from the P-12A plant to allow his escape, but when the US military abandons its air blockade, Barry Burton takes the opportunity to fly into the city, searching for Jill on the radio. While Jill fights and kills the Nemesis-T Type, Carlos directs Burton to the scrap yard near the plant. As dawn breaks, Jill, Carlos and Barry witness a thermobaric missile detonate over Raccoon City, annihilating the entire town and the T-virus along with it. Elsewhere in the city, a group of survivors led by Dr. George Hamilton travel to Raccoon University in search of Dr. Jenkins, after Dr. Hamilton found a letter from him at a refugee centre. Their search for his own vaccine, Daylight, interferes with a UBCS operation to take down the rogue Umbrella researcher Dr. Greg Mueller and his Tyrant, Thanatos. The team is ultimately successful in taking down Thanatos They escape in a Raccoon Fire Department helicopter with a sample of Daylight as the city explodes. A third group of survivors led by David King finds themselves at Umbrella's R&D Center, where Dr. Linda Baldwin is searching for a prototype treatment to the T-virus she was working on before the outbreak. Another survivor, Dr. Carter, awakens a Tyrant-R to take down the escaped Hunter-Rs, but the Tyrant turns on him to prevent him using a remote for the bomb in its chest. The survivors find Dr. Baldwin in the water treatment plant, but she is washed away to a storm drain near the Apple Inn, and shot in the leg by UBCS member Arnold, who has orders to kill Captain Rodriguez, a USS operator who is waiting for Dr. Baldwin to return so they can escape the city together. Whether this group escapes with Cpt. Rodriguez or drives out of the city is unknown. Nearby, Ada arrives at the Apple Inn to meet her liaison with the Organisation's leadership, who was to escape the city with her and the G-virus. Instead she finds he has already killed himself, but is offered a way out by Albert Wesker (who now works for the Organisation), who informs her about Col. Vladimir's helicopter escape from Raccoon City. After defeating a Tyrant-R on the highway overpass, she escapes with the use of a hookshot attaching her to the helicopter. * Sunday 4 October - News of Raccoon City's destruction reaches Sheena Island. * Saturday 10 October - A group of prisoners on Sheena Island attempt to escape. They are discovered however, and all are executed personally by Commander Vincent Goldman. Goldman has the police chief send a false report to Umbrella, labelling the mass breakout as a mass-suicide in order to keep Umbrella's trust in him. Andy, the caretaker of Sheena Island's sewers, gets word of the incident in the morning. * Tuesday 20 October - A reply from Umbrella is sent to the Sheena Island police chief. The company does not treat the human deaths as those of people, but mere "guinea pigs" who can be replaced shortly. November * A full government investigation is launched into Umbrella's involvement with the destruction of Raccoon City. Umbrella files a lawsuit against the U.S. government in protest. This marks the beginning of the Raccoon Trials. * Sunday 8 November - Vincent Goldman is made aware that the people of Sheena Island are documenting his numerous crimes. He is informed by Lott Klein that there is a spy on the island. * Sunday 22 November - Cmdr Goldman goes insane and intentionally releases the T-virus across Sheena, making it appear to be an accident. With no one else aware of his human-rights violations, Goldman prepares to depart from the island, though not before confronting the spy who has been impersonating him. * Monday 23 November - The T-virus spreads across Sheena Island, turning most of the population into zombies. Umbrella security personnel begin firing on any and all civilians, whether they are infected or not. * Wednesday 25 November - Goldman confronts the spy Ark Thompson, but both fall from the commander's helicopter and are rendered unconscious. Ark later awakens, but is suffering from amnesia. * Thursday 26 November - While Ark is recovering from amnesia, he runs into Lott Klein who runs away from Ark as he trusts no one. After discovering an underground lab beneath an abandoned mansion, he catches up to Lott and saves him from a Hunter B.O.W.. Lott reveals to Ark he is not Vincent and tells Ark about the events leading up to the helicopter crash earlier. Ark finally regains his memories. Goldman manages to catch up with Ark and finally attempts to murder him, however the newly designed Hypnos T-Type kills Goldman and then the Hypnos is defeated by Ark. Then Ark escapes with Lott and his sister Lily on a helicopter. Sheena Island is then destroyed by the Umbrella facility's self-destruct system. Ark uses the helicopter's missiles to defeat the Hypnos that somehow got onto the chopper and destroys it once and for all. Ark, Lott, and Lily fly away in the chopper having survived the Sheena Island outbreak. December * Claire Redfield infiltrates an Umbrella facility in Paris but is captured. She is later transferred to the prison facility on Rockfort Island. * Sunday 27 December - Shortly after Claire has arrived at Rockfort, the island is attacked by the Hive/Host Capture Force led by former Umbrella operative Albert Wesker. HCF's bombing results in the T-virus leaking out across the island, turning most of the staff and prisoners into zombies. Rodrigo Juan Paval, an Umbrella security guard, releases Claire from her cell, giving her a chance of survival. While exploring the island, Claire meets with fellow prisoner Steve Burnside and soon plan to escape the island in a plane. They also meet Alfred Ashford, who is adamant that Claire is a spy who led the attack on the island. The two are also able to get word out to Leon Kennedy, now a STRATCOM agent, about Claire's situation, and he alerts her brother, Chris. The two eventually escape from the island after a self-destruct device is triggered, and fly to the Antarctic Base aboard a cargo plane. * Monday 28 December - In the morning, Claire and Steve's plane crashes into the Antarctic Base, where it is quickly discovered that the base has fallen to the T-virus due to the other escape planes from Rockfort ferrying infected passengers. Claire and Steve manage to board a truck to take them out of the base, but an injured Alfred awakens his sister Alexia, hidden deep within the facility. She captures the two, intending to experiment on them later. Meanwhile, Chris Redfield arrives on Rockfort Island in search of his sister, but finds it in ruins. A chance encounter with Wesker leads him to search for her in Antarctica. Back at the facility, the Redfield siblings are reunited, though Steve is killed after Alexia injects him with an unstable strain of T-Veronica. Chris combats the mutated Alexia and kills her, and soon gets into a fight with Wesker. Both are seriously injured, and cease their fighting as the Antarctic Base begins to self-destruct around them. Chris and Claire escape via a Harrier jet, while Wesker abandons the base in a submarine. 1999 March * In the crater where Raccoon City once stood, Umbrella scientists working in an observation post discover that minute traces of the T-virus still remain in the otherwise lifeless area. 2002 May * Over the course of several days, staff at Umbrella's waste disposal facility in the Atlantic Ocean discover a new type of mutant on the loose in the facility. These creatures, known by the staff as "Glimmers", are a new variation of the Hunter series. The creatures cause considerable damage to the facility and kill several staff members. * Tuesday 21 May - The Spencer Rain leaves port on its maiden voyage. August * Umbrella is involved with black market bio-weapons dealings with the South American drug cartel known as the Sacred Snakes. September * Wednesday 18 September - Morpheus D. Duvall attacks Umbrella's Paris branch, stealing three vials of T-virus to be used in terrorist activities. * Sunday 22 September - Morpheus and his terrorist group hijack the Spencer Rain cruise liner, contaminating the ship with the T-virus. Morpheus then threatens to launch missiles loaded with the T-virus at China and the United States. * 'Monday 23 September '- A US-STRATCOM agent, Bruce McGivern, is sent to the Spencer Rain to halt Morpheus' plans. While encountering numerous B.O.W.s, he also meets Chinese agent Fong Ling and the two work together to stop Morpheus. Eventually, the runaway cruise liner is about to strike a cliffside and Bruce abandons ship moments before impact while Ling escaped via helicopter. Bruce later discovers an abandoned disposal facility and discover's Morpheus's trail through a sewer system. After Bruce and Fong Ling make it past several unique B.O.W.'s such as the Nautilus and Glimmers, they enter the missile silo that Morpheus planned to use to attack the USA and China. Bruce manages to defeat Morpheus after the latter mutates into a giant blob (contrary to his belief of beauty) and destroys the missile silo minutes before missile launch. Bruce and Fong Ling are eventually rescued by a chopper as Fong Ling tells Bruce she belongs in China despite Bruce wanting her to come to the US. 2003 February 18 * A group of anti-Umbrella privateers led by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine raid an Umbrella bio-weapons plant in Russia, eliminating all B.O.W.'s in their way. Chris and Jill reach the centre of the facility where they confront Umbrella's ultimate B.O.W., a cybernetically modified Tyrant dubbed T-A.L.O.S.. While Chris and Jill have been busy fighting their way through the base directly, Albert Wesker enters the facility discreetly. After killing both of Sergei Vladimir's Ivan T-Types, Wesker confronts Sergei himself. Sergei injects himself with a T-virus strain that mutates him into a Tyrant-style monster and he battles against Wesker. Wesker manages to defeat and kill Sergei, then seizes a disk from the U.M.F.-013 supercomputer which contains all of Umbrella's research data on it. Meanwhile, Chris and Jill have destroyed T-A.L.O.S. and their team manages to secure and shut down the factory. Late February * Wesker anonymously hands over excerpts of the Umbrella Archives to the U.S. Supreme Court, leading to the end of the Raccoon Trials with Umbrella being found guilty on all charges. The U.S. government issues an indefinite decree of business suspension against Umbrella, leading to the company's stock prices crumbling and the arrest of its remaining leaders. CEO Oswell E. Spencer goes into hiding. 2006 * Oswell E. Spencer, in hiding at his European estate, meets one last time with his protege Albert Wesker, informing him of the Wesker Program and his plan to create an advanced human race which he would rule over as the "god" of a new world. Wesker then murders Spencer, intent on completing his vision by obtaining godhood himself. 2007 * Former members of Umbrella's management come together to form a new Umbrella Corps, a private military company dedicated to eradicating B.O.W.'s. Category:Resident Evil Category:Umbrella Corporation